Logan's next X
by West Mountai
Summary: A non harem spinoff based after Spidey's harem, and the whole X-man schism. main focus will be Oya, Anole, Hisako, Broo, and Kid Omega and their formation of their own team. Non harem but mentions of JLB threesome and Spidey's harem


I don't any of those is only meant for personal enjoyment not to produce coin of any kind

Quentin Quire laughed as he was led towards the processing release station, someone had thought he would be easily be turned into another conformist. As he looked at the three guards as they escorted him towards his supposed "new master". The moment he walked through the doors he saw his so called saviors. Talking with Captain America was Logan, Jean Grey, and Betsy Braddock, three well known X-men who actually put an end to his reign. Only it seemed that now the red headed psionic was with a child as she cradled her enlarged stomach with a mother's touch. He smirked as instantly the asian steeped in front of her, a glare that even made him quiver for the slightest of moments.

"The Fuck am I doing here", Quentin growled.

"Taking your ass to school", Logan answered.

"The fuck for, your here to rescue me or some stupid shit like that. Do I need fixing", he countered as Captain America crossed his arms.

"Fine then stay here you bloody little shit", Betsy growled only to have Quentin's face flash with fear with Jean being the only one to miss it.

"Look you stay at the school and with in it you get free reigns", Logan answered as the kid nodded already forming a plan on escaping.

This would be one hell of a ride and who knows he might find some decent pussy to fuck while he dragged the X-men name through the dirt once again.

This is the tale of Wolverines chosen few to carry on the name of the Xavier and his dreams, the next champions of mutant and human co-existence and of the rise of of Logan's Next X-Man team.

Chapter 1: The Rise of Destinies

It was the first day of the spring semester at the Xavier School for Higher Learning, cars parked in the bowl shaped driveway. Various student were arriving in the last wave before the semester, amongst them was Oya as she was currently called, she shook her head. This was her attempt to leave all the fighting behind while she was going to be called Idie. She had left her X-men team after she had accidentally killed a over three dozen men while repelling purifiers during the X-men pro mutant-Human coexistence rally. Logan had asked to take her and cyclops agreed since she was now having problems with her deeds. As she exited her sent car she looked at the front entrance, which was more than she thought. There was a fountain in the middle of a grassy area with a Xavier smiling in his wheel chair, there and various students playing various games like football, soccer, and even Frisbee running around without a care in the world.

Inside the group of stammering mutants was a odd young man, his skin was a grayish green color. But he had several oddities that she had never seen before. His left arm fit him perfectly but his right was over sized, spiked and carapace just like his head, and elf like ears. His skin was a grayish green color, he was leaning against the wall. He gave her a smirk before opening his mouth and his tongue popped out stretching a few feet out as his forked tongue looked more like a roller coaster rail than a actual tongue. He wore a sleeveless brown goodie, a white undershirt with the right sleeve ripped off. He wore baggie khaki cargo pants. He was talking very loudly, before the group burst into laughter.

She walked towards the steps as the adults walked towards her, she immediately was in awe. Wolverine, Beast, Angel, Jean Grey and a white blonde with short hair and a arrogant smirk on his face, these were super heroes and they were wearing normal clothes. Logan aka Wolverine offered her a smile she found comforting before he offered her his hand.

"Welcome to school, kid", his voice gruff but oddly friendly and inviting.

"Thanks, I'm Idie Okonkwo but I guess my code name is Oya", she smiled.

"You can relax, this is a school and Headmaster Logan and the rest of us professors believe that you all should be kids. You won't have missions or anything like that", Jean Grey smiled as Logan put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hank McCoy", Hank aka Beast smiled as he took her bags, "Let's get you settled in."

"Hey, You can call me the Iceman", the blonde smiled as the professors all cracked a smile, "You need any help with your powers and I'll happily help you through."

"Yes, I'll do that", Idie answered.

"If you excuse me, Logan and I have somethings to talk about", Angel smiled as he bowed to the young black teen with his metallic feather wings stretched out before her.

"Sure thing, you gonna be alright Jeannie", Logan smiled giving a quick peck to the red head who blushed and kissed back.

"Make sure you and Betsy come back alright", Jean answered before the two left the group.

"Don't we always", Logan smiled as the two followed walked towards the inside of the school.

"Well let's get you squared away", Jean smiled her attention back on the young girl a a teenager started laughing rather loudly from behind the school.

"Right, well it seems like Hellion is picking on Broo again. Um come to my classroom for anything really , algebra and geometry", Iceman smiled as he slid on his Ice around towards the back of the school.

"Right well, come on and we'll meet your roommate, Hisako Ichiki", Jean smiled as the two female mutants walked into the entry room and onto the stairs inside the center room was assorted small children. One, a blonde girl waved happily as she faced Jean who gave a motherly wave as the girl returned towards her crayon drawing. Idie smiled at the interaction turning towards Jean to see her watch the little blonde a smile creeping up on her face.

"She's Mindee, and six months ago we saved her from some very bad men. She's become like a daughter to us", Jean smiled as they once again started walking towards the left hallway. The moment they were about to turn into the hallway a young happy asian girl almost ran into them, she seemed to be wearing a yellow sun dress and flip flops. Her hair flowed behind her, the moment she shook off the daze she turned to face the pair.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Grey, but I wanna meet my roommate", she smiled.

"It's okay, just take it easy. Idie this is Hisako Ichiki, Hisako this is Idie Okonkwo", Jean smiled as suddenly hank landed next to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure we'll be best friends", Hisako smiled as she grabbed Idie's hand.

"Hi, are you sure you wanna be friends", Idie sighed.

"Of course, this is like Mutant High. We are all friends here", Hisako smiled.

"I can take it from here, Ms. Grey. I can take you to our room, come on" Hisako smiled as she tugged Idie into the hall.

"Take it easy, Hisako please", Jean called out but the girls were already down hall.

Hisako smiled as she tugged her new found friend in their room, she guessed it was about fifteen by fifteen with two beds, two dressers, two desks, and two small closets. Hisako had been here for two nights but she had refused to set her up stuff living out of her bags instead of setting anything up. She had always wanted a sister and when she had heard that she was sharing a room mate she had been ecstatic

"So which side do you want", Hisako smiled.

"Doesn't matter to me", Idie answered.

"The left side then, I guess. Are you sure, it really doesn't matter to me either", Hisako added.

"Right I'll take the left side, um Hisako", Idie smiled.

"Right so, welcome to mutant high I guess. Can I know what your power is", Hisako smiled as she sat on the bed.

"I'd rather not, no offense", Idie answered.

"Oh, right well when ever your ready. I can do this", Hisako smiled as suddenly in the center of a pink see through troll or something, "I was saved by the X-men last year and now I wanna be one when I get older."

"Can we not talk about that please. My power is bad, made me a monster like Magneto", Idie answered.

"That's not true, your here to learn how to control your power and live amongst the normal humans. Magneto would never do that. So how old are you then Idie, I'm sixteen", Hisako answered as she rose up to unpack her things on the right side of the room.

"you do see the brighter side in things don't you", Idie answered.

"Of course, everyone has some good in them and some bad. But it's up to the individual to make their choice which to favor", Hisako smiled.

"Thank you, I think. So have you been here before", Idie smiled at Hisako's openness.

"Yeah, I spent most of my time here last semester although I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay. Being away from my family for an entire semester, seemed like too much at times. Anyways, I guess the two main groups of people that you should watch out for are the Omega Gang and The Hellions. They're kinda like bully's sometime and pick on the new kids or anyone who is alone, but the professors stop them from actually doing anything gets too rough", Hisako smiled.

"Omega, like that kid who started the riots, isn't he like a criminal or something", Idie answered.

"Yeah, but since he's a minor and the school vouched saying that he had simply lost his way. And with the Avengers and Logan's X-men vouching for him , he came here. Then there's Hellion, he's got a lot of anger issues too. The two are kept separate most of the time, you know getting two alpha dog's together", Hisako added.

"Thanks for looking out for me", Idie answered back.

"What are friends for?"

"We're friends", Idie asked as she turned to face the asian only to be enveloped in a tight hug.

"Yeah, I mean I was hoping", Hisako smiled.

The girls finished their unpacking before heading down the the cafeteria for a late lunch. Idie gasped at the size of the room while Hisako tugged her towards the lunch line, being late as it were left little options for their meal. Chicken sandwiches with carrots and peas, with tat-or tots or Oven roasted turkey with mash potatoes and stuffing. The girls chose the Chicken sandwiches due to Hisako repairing to Idie the tour of the school and grounds. However they found a strange looking little mutant that looked a lot like a giant alien bug, who was sitting alone due to most of the students gone. He seemed to be a little sad about being alone as he was more shoveling the mash of food on his plate. Hisako smiled as she made a bee-line for the little guy.

"Hi, I'm Hisako and this is...Idie come over here", Hisako called out, Idie smiled at her friend, at first she thought this was an Logan's attempt to help her with her problems and that Hisako was giving her special attention. But it seemed like the asian girl was simply one of those people who was nice to everyone she met.

"I'm Broo, I'm an alien but I guess you would have thought that. I'm different from my race and they left me alone but Storm saved me. Oh dear, it seems like I have rambled off again, my apologies", the little guy answered.

"Not at all, so I was going to give a tour for Idie here, do want to tag along", Hisako smiled.

"Yes, you my dear Idie, if I can call you that. You are beautiful, would it be too early to propose marriage or when would be an acceptable amount of time to ask", Broo asked as he stared at her.

"Um, quite a bit", Idie blushed as Hisako giggled and the three at lunch and discussed a variety of topics or rather listened and tried to follow along with what Broo was saying.

Broo knew he was a lot smarter than either and had to back track to explain what he meant, not that he minded these two were actually nice to him and seemed not really bothered by his insect appearance. Besides he felt an immense hormonal attraction with Idie who seemed at odds with his sudden proclamation, he would have to research appropriate topics in the matter. He had seen Hisako train with Logan a few times and knew that she had actually fought alongside the X-men in Japan. She seemed to be just as affectionate as the instructors and wondered if any member of the X-man team was this accepting. He again would have to research, this time the locations of approximately half the X-men since this so called "Schism" event between Cyclops and Wolverine. He tensed once he saw a young man who was responsible for anguish although he wondered if it was rather the "Hazing" as it was called that many people more often younger groups would put initiates through in a attempt to form ever lasting bonds of friendship and loyalty amongst peers. He was indeed learning a great deal about mannerisms of the human race and found them to be quite fascinating, perhaps he should attempt a threesome or menage e trois with these two young ladies. Apparently as a young male this was something he would want to experience for himself along with the proverbial thought about sex roughly ten to twelve seconds later. But the three shared pleasant company as they laughed as they walked by.

Quentin laughed as they passed him, damn fucked up freaks that stood together, he did a simple read on them. The asian girl was a wanna be hero and apparently wanted nothing more than to be a member of the so called champions of mutant and human co-existence, a person easily manipulated and used. Next was the fucked up Broodling, he looked like a pathetic insect that stood two feet tall, a freakish looking midget who wanted to learn and to be accepted. Lastly was a black chick, unique who would be a wonderful little pawn for him to hold. The girl is more skilled and with her unique and powerful gifts, she wasn't bad to look at either. All had their uses if only the first two for soldiers in his war against the X-Men. As he walked down the school sighing as the various tools walked out their miniscule tasks that they thought important. He was going to find a few insects to play with and who knows they might even hold his attention for a few minutes.

On the school grounds were several groups of kids playing various games and of various ages ranging from small children to aged teens. Centered around the tree was the angst elite of the school. Julian or now named Hellion, a former kids of the Massachusetts school under the hellfire school and a kid still believing in their thoughts of superiority. Above all others, human, mutant, and the rarer mutate. His current task was on recruiting the green Anole to his cause of launching a rebellion along with his other followers of their task charged to them by Mastermind. Hellion glared at the green buffoon, often acting like worthless fucking idiot. He had such great potential and worst of all he could actually do more cause for the Hellfire club and their school but he chose to be a class clown. His abilities and skill were beyond childish game and yet he spent more time with focusing on them than even being an actual mutant.

However a explosion at the front gate and yelling as gunfire opened and brought many anti human exterminate charged the gates eager to cleanse the school of the so called tainted genes of mutant kind. Hellion smiled at this at least he would get to fight someone this day. In this fight he would take up arms against a shared enemy, at least he could take the built up rage out on these horrific excuses of people. His telekinetics made it easy and fun, he crushed a few, slammed others into the walls with such force that bones shattered from the impacts, and some he simply crushed their hearts. Deserving fates for unworthy insects and punishments that wee the greatest to inflict upon those undeserving of the gift of life.

Hisako saw her friend in need and leaped into action her armor already in a fierce form as she protected her fellow students with her greatest of ease. She was trained by the united X-men and although she chose to side with Logan during their split, she was still one of the more skilled fighter among the student body. Often sparring with the X-men members she was nearing level of their skill. Her armor protected her from their attacks while it strengthened her's, it was easily a one sided fight despite her fighting against easily a dozen.

Elsewhere Victor or Anole smiled as a few purifiers ran at him, damned people ran at the and most of them only carrying stun batons. He had faced people like this before like the time he was literally ran out of town, not for being a mutant but for being gay. Still it offered him experience like when he had taken up being a duo with Greymalkin and made a four month stint as a hero in San Francisco. Finally after what felt like hours they reached him. The first ran at him swinging the rod at him while they other simply paced around only to have Anole smile and smash his tongue into the masked face and the unknown man fall to the ground knocked unconscious from the blow. The two ran at him surprised as they swung at him he caught them with his oversized but powerful arm, the electricity unable to strike past his scaly arm's carapace. He let out a laugh as the

Broo was stranded in the labs as several men charged the small foreign mutant, he looked at a nearby bottle containing lab acids and threw it at the first, who screamed as his face bubbled as he clawed at it. He then threw himself at the next his claws although a bit under devolved slashed and clawed at him, the soldier being felled by the young alien. In a skittering yell he used his small size to avoid injury while using his claws to inflict as much as he could. If he could remove these three from the equation he could build something that would enable the turning of tides and they would be able to repel the invaders and return to the fascinating life of a highschooler.

Idie closed her eyes, all she wanted was to get away from the fighting. A group of purifiers smiled as they pointed their machine guns at the sitting and crying girl. In a flash Hisako stood between them. The girl roared and was enveloped in a clear reddish orange shell with a monster appearance, the bouncing off her armor. The girl floated on the inside of the "armor" that seemed to mimic her every action as she proceeded to pummel and smash the two armed terrorists. Suddenly a weird looking speaker device being held by a purifier, he aimed at Hisako only to have her armor blasted away as she crumpled to the ground several men charged forward as Idie summoned fire around her right and swung her arm catching the few on fire as she conjured a wall of ice around her friend. She then did the same to protect the other students making her the current objective. Dozens surrounded as she took a deep breath, so far she had avoided killing but she was unsure if she could continue.

Suddenly the same green individual seemed to leap to her defense, he used his larger arm to smash the mask of the one at her back. He rushed himself into the center and offered his name "Anole" as he stood against her back to back. By her count there was still twenty three. He smiled and gave her a near silent whisper, Close your eyes, our friend seems to have a bright surprise. She did what was asked and clamped her eyes shut.

"This is how you fight, fucking pitiful. At least hellion is giving them a proper fight", Quentin growled as suddenly the men all collapsed their minds nearly inactive of all thought and processes.

Once the riot seemed to end, the avengers along with Logan's X-men and the six students who rose to defend it. Logan felt rage of having the kids fighting against enemies, luckily it appears everyone but Hellion had held back and shielded the attackers from their full wrath. As the clawed X-men commander walked towards the students, hellion looked relaxed due to him meeting with Logan on a daily basis and Quentin just didn't care. However he could see a great spark of skill, power, and courage in Idie's, Anole's, Broo's and Hisako's. Logan approached them unsure of what to convey first, pride or anger.

"Look Logan, I respect you more than anything but I came here to live as a student but I have every intention to be an X-man when I'm older", Anole answered firmly.

"You seem a little bitter towards your future commander then", Logan answered back.

"No, I believe in the late headmaster Xavier's method of thinking. I do not wish to be a soldier but a bridge between humans and mutants", Anole answered back.

"Same here, same here", Hisako smiled.

"It was rather exhilarating, is there a way to do that again. Along with everyone ", Broo chirped.

"Same here, you all told me that I could be a hero instead of a villain That's what I want to be, I didn't kill anyone and I defended the other students, I'm not asking to be soldier but an X-man a real X-man", Idie growled.

Jean giggled as she could tell Logan's will to go against them failing, she sent him a message that she trusted him and what he was doing. He smiled as she went to his side and leaned on him as she gave the particular four a slight screening to detect their surface thoughts, giving him a nod that all were honest in their intent. Logan sighed he didn't think children should be soldiers, but he figured some one want it this way and it was something that was needed perhaps like the now three blonde girls that attended by the school and the reason behind the recent alliance formed between the two mutant factions.

"Logan, isn't part of being young making mistakes, we can do this", her words echoed in Logan's mind, a place only her, Betsy, and Xavier had tread so openly and without resistance.

_Next day in the School's War room..._

Logan's team of X-men and selected members of his faculty around their briefing room. A round dark room, with a pale blue light in the center of the room high spotlighting a round black table twelve chairs each sat on the edge of the table. Logan sat in the first chair flanked by Jean and Betsy on his right and left. Next to Jean was Bobby, than Hank, followed by Gambit, Toad, Husk, and Warren. Next was Dazzler, Havok, Cannonball, Nightcrawler, and lastly Banshee. They were discussing the attack or rather the repercussions that it had caused. But now they were at the last point of the meeting.

Logan sighed as he looked at his staff before entering a few keys onto his console, in a flash five young hero dossiers flashed of the five who had taken up arms and defended the other students. Betsy tensed for a second remembering the earlier conversation she had with Logan and Jean. Jean sensed her change, she reached for Betsy's hand softly grabbing a hold of it while rubbing soft circles with her thumb. She gave the red head a smile before looking up the the five dossiers.

First was Hisako Ichiki aka Armor. The young Japanese girl with a dream of one day becoming an X-men and helping both mutants and humans find a path of peaceful coexistence and mutual survival. Her ability allowed for a psychokinetic armor to surround her giving her great physical strength and defense against a variety of attacks and useful in almost every situation.

Next was Victor Borkowski aka Anole. His reptilian features and Toad like tongue made his appearance as a mutant hard to hide, however it was not his genes that was the cause of his persecution but rather his sexuality. He had shown physical strength, speed, agility, and dexterity beyond that of any normal human.

Third was Broo a young mutant offspring of long term X-men enemy the Brood. An outcast with own species showing vast intelligence, no hive mind, and gifted with great compassion, despite his heritage. He was found abandoned by his own ans seen as trash he was brought to Logan's school by Storm from one of her Avengers' missions. He was slowly blossoming as Beast's prime pupil.

Fourth was a troubled youth, Quentin Quire now calling himself Kid Omega. Sadistic, aggressive, and manipulative the young man had a host of abilities, telepathy, telekinesis, and capable of controlling masses made his potential as a great hero or a horrific villain But the fact that he had defended the school when it was under attack, showed he has definite promise as a hero.

Last was poor Idie Okonkwo aka Oya. In a tragic event killed dozens of purifiers with her abilities over fire and ice. The young girl although haunted by the events had still chosen to defend the younger mutants of the school saving them while obviously not killing anyone. The worst thing of all she constantly refers to herself as nothing more than a monster.

Betsy let out a breath as she looked at the five head shots. So much potential and these five have shown that they will defend the school and their fellow students, one wrong move and there would be a new brotherhood team against them. Logan and Jean were putting these kids training and future in her hands. While she loved both of them and had chosen to live at the school with them, she wasn't a teacher. She was an assassin and who would want a known killer teaching kids, this was not in her skill set. This time Logan's hand on her shoulder offering his support as she gave a nod.

"Betsy will be their head adviser and oversee their individual and team training", Logan answered as Betsy tried to hide her fear.

"These aren't a new X-force in training right", Bobby asked.

"No, these will merely be a sub training group with those who wish to become faculty when they are old enough. Till then they will receive training and if they wish to leave for a more appropriate field of study, they can", Logan growled.

"Then I'm on board", Bobby smiled.

"Same here, good pick for a lead instructor, I find myself my proud of young Broo, I believe a team that he can trust will help prove ", Hank smiled as he continued

"I hope your right", Betsy whispered as she closed her eyes and prayed her words in a mental mantra.

AN: Sorry for not being able to write anything but I'm in a bit of a rut so to speak. And this kind of just sprouted so I thought I would post this.


End file.
